


Merry Christmas

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is in a funk. Louis decides to try and cheer him up with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

Louis walked down the streets of New Orleans, watching the many tourists and locals as they flocked by in droves. He was amazed that so many people would travel here for the holidays. Did they not have family or friends to be with? He mused on the young couples and old couples alike as they made their way through the streets. He was doing the same, trying to get back to their house before the crowds swamped him and carried him away.  
He opened the door, loving the mechanics or the door knob that he could feel click into place, he looked about. Lestat wasn't back yet. He felt relieved, dropping his bundle on the table in the middle of the room before going to work. Lestat had usually wanted to decorate for whatever holiday came if they were together and at home, but this year had been different. He'd been brooding and moody, shrugging off even the attempts that Louis made to cheer him up. Lestat had burst into angry spurts and stormed out at times. Louis would usually let the storm ride itself out, but this year had put too much strain on both of them with everything that had happened.  
Lestat came home in a storm of self loathing and misery. The lights were on inside. 'This isn't gonna end well..' He sighed, convinced there'd be a fight shortly. When he opened the door what he saw shocked him. Their tree was up and decorated in red and gold, the fiber optics in the branches holding the golden color. Gold and red roses were everywhere in clear vases and Garland with lights was strung up around the perimeter of thier living room. The decorations weren't nearly as breath taking as what was in the middle of the room.  
Louis had taken the sheepskin rug out of his bedroom and was sprawled naked near the tree. Even though it wasn't very cold in Louisiana he'd insisted and his green eyed companion had finally given in. He was sleeping rather peacefully with a bow in his hand, as if he'd closed his eyes for just a moment and sleep had snuck in to pull him out of consciousness. Lestat saw the large red velvet ribbon that lay next to his sleeping lover and smiled at the thought. Maybe he'd come out of this funk because of Louis after all..  
Louis woke up with Lestat sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. "You're home.." "I am." "What time is it?" " Not even two, darling." Lestat had a large grin on his face that made him think something had to be amiss. He tried to sit up and felt the restraints that were wrapped around his wrists. Emerald eyes opened wide in surprise as they flashed back to Lestat. " What is the meaning of this?" He whispered.  
" I've been thinking. You've been trying so hard.." Lestat began to unbutton his shirt as he spoke, drawing Louis's attention downwards. ".. to cheer me up. You even got out our decorations and put them up.." Lestat had begun to slowly take off his belt and unzip his pants. This got Louis to unconsciously lick his lips, staring at the exposed boxer briefs underneath. " The tree is beautiful, the garland is amazing, and I keep catching the smell of cinnamon and spice from somewhere." With that he had rid himself of both shirt and pants. He stood there fully nude. Louis's eyes didn't travel any further than his waist.  
Lestat crawled on top of his captive lover. " You've done so much, and I am happy, but I don't think I've properly thanked you." His words were whispered into the dark tresses. They locked eyes, grey catching emerald. "And what sort of thanks do you think I require?" Louis asked quietly, challenging his companion. Lestat smiled, kissing his lips roughly before softening the kiss and deepening it. He ran his hands through the darker hair that was shorter than his, loving the full feeling of hit. Louis returned the kiss just as eagerly, placing a smaller one after.  
The older vampire trailed kisses down his lovers stomach, only gently twisting his right nipple in between his fingers. Once he got to Louis navel he placed butterfly kisses around it, running his hands down his lovers sides as lightly as a feather. Louis moaned, knowing Lestat well enough to know where his next stop was. He kissed the exposed groin underneath him, kissing all around the half erect member as he gently worked it to full erection with his hands. " Why do you love me so much to go through all this? I think I'd be lost without you." Louis smirked at the admission.  
He took the hard appendage into his mouth, holding his beautiful lover by the hips so he didn't gag him. Louis cried out, trying to hold himself back. As he felt himself further in Lestat he moaned, the constriction enough to delight him and send shivers up his spine. His blonde lover was no novice at coaxing the pearly white fluid that was tinted with a vampires blood out of him. After he was worn and exhausted, but sated. Lestat slid up his body to steal another kiss from those lips. " And how was that?" He purred.  
Louis playfully looked up, as if in thought before meeting his amour's gaze. "Incomplete." He whispered. " Incomplete?" Lestat repeated, confused, ready to storm out with Louis still tied up. Louis saw the storm brew and kissed his lover. " You're not inside me yet." He replied, kissing Lestat on the nose. The storm quickly was replaced by a sly grin. " Ah, you're right my Darling. How else could we complete such?" He bit his tongue and lowered himself between his surprised companions legs. "What are..?" The question died on his lips when he felt Lestat's tongue gently tease his ring before making its way further in.  
Louis moaned out his pleasure. He felt the blonde shift before placing his fingers inside the tight passage. "MM,Lestat..." He smiled at hearing his name escape those deliciously sweet lips. "Yes, mon cher?" " Fuck me please.." It didn't take telling twice. He slid into his companion steadily, watching to make sure it didn't cause Louis too much pain. After fully sheathing himself with his lover he started a steady pace. As he relaxed Lestat sped up, shortly sending them both frothing over.  
As they lay them back down (he'd picked Louis up in thier lovemaking) he undid the ribbon at Louis' wrists. They layed there in each others arms for a bit, just enjoying each others company, before Lestat spoke up. " You decorated everything yourself?" Louis nodded. " I wanted you to come back to me. I could feel you drifting further away and it seemed a good shot in the dark at bringing you back." The blonde smirked. " Well, finding you naked with a bow on you in the middle of the living room also helped." Louis looked confused, which caused Lestat to explain. The younger vampire laughed. " It must've fallen off the present I had wrapped." He pointed to the box Lestat had scooted back to make room for himself. "It's from David and he made me promise to not let you open it till Christmas." "Can I peek at least?" He asked slyly. "No." Louis huffed, placing the box under the tree. Lestat wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, snuggling him. "You're all I need for Christmas." He whispered. "Well, Merry Christmas then." Louis replied, pulling him back down on the rug. "Merry Christmas indeed." He purred, beginning the kisses again.


End file.
